


Agenda

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Agendas are not everything.





	Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-27 07:22am to 07:31am

Pistoning in and out of the smaller body hadn't exactly been on the agenda for today but it was liberating to finally release all the stress he had felt during the last few hours and his bed companion clearly loved every harsh push, screaming for more even though that hole had to be hurting by now and the glans had to be almost raw if Sanada was any judge of how insistent his thumb rubbed over the sensitive area. But he did not stop. There was no need for that as he had already established that it felt good for both of them.

''More! Please! More!''

The gasps and screams were nice on his ears. Like they were trying to set the rhythm but not quite. And no matter how harsh they got they only asked for more.

A perfect fuck in every way.

Feeling the end rushing towards them, Sanada almost felt pity but then let go of every restraint he still had, forcing the other to take it until he released inside, feeling his come dripping out at the same time as his lover's orgasm hit and sprayed all over the bed.

Beautiful.

If this was what Yukimura had had in mind when wanting to relax him and not think about his agenda too much than Sanada would whole-heartily agree the next time.

And there would be one.

He'd make sure of that.


End file.
